Usually cigarettes are sold in a box of paper or cardboard with a small thickness. With a box of paper, it is necessary to partly or wholly break the top of the box to make an opening for taking out a cigarette from the box. Consequently, it is possible that a cigarette or cigarettes may accidentally come from the box. With a box of cardboard, it is necessary to open the lid of the box to take out a cigarette from the box and to close the lid after taking it out. Therefore, it is necessary to use both hands to take out a cigarette from the box.